Electronic transaction systems, such as an automatic ticket seller machine, automatic teller machine, vending machine, and other kiosks are provided at unattended places to provide ease and flexibility to a user to perform transactions in return for goods or services. In addition to paper money and coins, many of these machines will accept standard financial transaction cards, such as credit cards, bank cards, gifts cards, and the like. Such machines can have payment interfaces with multiple openings for different payment types. For example, a different opening can be provided for coin, banknote, and financial transaction card.
But users may inadvertently insert a payment into the wrong opening, such as inserting a coin into the opening provided for a financial transaction card, which may jam the system and can make the system inoperative. The jam is compounded if another subsequent user attempts to swipe a card after a coin becomes lodged in the financial transaction opening, since the card can push the coins even further into the opening. Coins (or other non-financial transaction card objects) stuck in the card opening may require a service call to remove. If the coins are jammed far enough into the opening, nearly complete disassembly of the payment interface can be required to remove the coins.